


ain't too proud to beg

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can have what he wants, but first he has to say please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't too proud to beg

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers** : All characters belong to Marvel Comics & various subsidiaries. This isn't for profit, just for fun. Title is from a Temptations song; I didn't have anything to do with that, either. 
> 
> **A/N** : In my head this is set immediately after the events of [let's play a love game](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510064), but that is a ridiculously long story that you don't need to read just to read 1000 words of Asgardians boning. Might be a bit _in medias res_ , but I didn't see any plot when I wrote it, I swear.

Once they reach Loki's chambers, Sif does not waste time, nor does she give him the opportunity to talk, which seems to be fine with him. They strip off armor and underthings in short order, leaving a trail of leather and metal from the entryway to the low seats by the windows, bypassing the bed entirely. There will be plenty of time for that later, but for now, she has him where she wants him, which is completely at her mercy: pinned underneath her hips as she straddles him, his back to the wall. This is delicious recompense for the time he took earlier to give her what she wanted when she wanted it, and if he thinks she spoke in jest about her ability to be patient, he is about to discover his error. Every time he tries to pull her closer, groaning and pushing at her needily, she shifts away, refocusing her attention on some other part of his body. 

He catches onto her game quickly, but it is no matter to her. When he tries to tease her, his long fingers sliding slow and hard against her, she lets him believe he has won for just a moment, leaning into his caress and moaning against his mouth with an enthusiasm that is hardly false, waiting to feel the smug smile on his lips before she moves, lightning fast, grabbing his wrist and leaning forward to trap his hand between their bodies. He makes a frustrated noise, and it is her turn to smirk, dragging her lips away from his and leaving a trail of bite marks down the side of his neck until he groans.

"Please," he says, and she pulls away from his neck and leans back, studying his face carefully. 

"You are _very_ good," she says after a moment, still smirking down at him. "But I don't believe you." 

"Damn," he swears, and she laughs and kisses him again, making sure she grinds her hips against him as slowly as she can while she does. 

"Do you want me to _beg_ , lady?" he asks, when she relinquishes his mouth. 

"No," she says, drawing the word out, just as she draws her nails down his ribs. "I want you to beg and I want you to _mean it_." She punctuates her statement with a little jerk of her hips against him, and he moans and tries again. 

"Please," he says again, a shade more sincerely, but still she shakes her head and laughs. 

"You're going to have to do better than that," she says, leaning in close, her lips against his ear. She has always been a woman of action, but if he needs a little encouragement, she is not above using words against him. 

"You're going to do what I want," she tells him, her voice low in his ear as she reaches down to wrap her hand around his cock, moving her fingers with what she knows is an agonizing slowness. "You're going to do what I want, because I have so many ideas that require your future cooperation, and I must be able to trust that you will comply." 

"Is that so," he says, but his words are slow and his breath catches on every word. "Tell me." 

"Tell you what?" she asks, lazily circling the head of his cock with her thumb until he has to close his eyes to summon the ability to speak again. 

"Tell me of these _plans_ ," he says, and at another slide of her thumb against him, he hastens to add, in an _almost_ genuine fashion, "please." 

"Mmm," she says, smiling, her teeth against his shoulder, right over the semicircle of the bite marks she'd left days before. "I want you on the table in that library you love so much," she tells him, relishing the sound of the needy little noise that escapes him when she says it. 

"How brazen of you," he manages to say, and this time when he slips his hand between her thighs, she does not stop him. "All of Asgard will hear us, you realize." 

"Let them," she laughs, grinning when he whimpers and thrusts into her hand. "Wouldn't you like that? All of those people you hate, knowing exactly who it is that I want, knowing as they hear me shout your name, that out of all of the warriors and nobles in Asgard, _you_ are the only man out of all of them who is man enough for me, so come on, then," she orders, sinking her teeth briefly into his earlobe, "and say it." 

"Oh, _stars_ ," he mutters, his head falling onto her shoulder, his clever fingers stilling their teasing work against her, and she smiles into the curve of his neck and waits. " _Sif_." 

"Was there something you wanted?" 

"You," he says, the sound of it more a whimper than anything else. "You, now, _please_." 

"There it is," she hisses, sliding off his lap. She grabs him roughly by the shoulder and pushes him across the room onto the bed. His fingers wrap around her forearm, pulling her with him; she plants one knee on either side of his hips and smoothly slides atop him, both of them exhaling a note of frustrated pleasure as she pushes down onto him, all semblance of calculating control gone as she bears down, keeping him exactly where she needs him. She is loosely aware that he is talking, though mumbling might be a more accurate description; in her bliss she cannot make sense out of the word, for they only come in pieces, and the only pieces that she can understand are _Sif_ and _please_ , over and over, until her body will let her deny him no longer. 

"Yes," she cries, her hips bucking against him as she grips his shoulders and shouts her climax, and he follows her with an unintelligible shout of his own. 

"I hope," she says, panting against the hollow of his neck, "that was enough incentive to do what I want when I ask for it." 

"It was," he says, his own breathing labored. After a moment, he clears his throat, and she lifts her head so she can look at him. "As for what you mentioned about the library..." 

"Only," she says, bending to give him a wicked grin and a kiss that is more teeth than lips or tongue, "if you say please."


End file.
